


Белоснеж

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [18]
Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Белоснеж

Принц преодолел уже несколько километров по этому дремучему лесу. Он точно знал, что принц Белоснеж где-то здесь. В зеркале, отнятом у о-Короля, он видел хрустальный гроб, в котором качался невинный, уснувший мертвым сном омега.

Становилось все страшнее, но принц шел, убеждая себя, что альфы ничего не боятся и не сдаются.

Часа два спустя Принц вышел к маленькому домику. Именно его он ранее и видел в зеркале. Домик семи гномов, где приютили его омегу – истинную пару — Белоснежа.

На встречу, мрачно глядя, вышло несколько низеньких, крепко сбитых мужчин. Все они были бетами. Гномы повели носом, проверяя Принца, а после тяжело вздохнули и отправились куда-то в лес. В этом странном ритуале Принц последовал за семью бетами, полностью полагаясь на них. Его постепенно охватывал гнетущий, всепоглощающий ужас. С ветки на ветку перелетали огромные черные вороны, их глаза вспыхивали время от времени красным. Гномы молча вели Принца все глубже в лес. От напряжения и давящего страха альфий аромат Принца усилился. В ответ на это кто-то из гномов мерзко хихикнул. Принцу стало еще неприятнее. 

И вот откуда-то спереди донесся тонкий омежий аромат. Он был завораживающий… и одновременно отталкивающий. На Принца пахнуло смесью лесных ягод и запахом болота. Это было так возбуждающе и так пугающе. Тяжело сглотнув, Принц ускорился. Вскоре они вышли к небольшой пещерке. Гномы расступились, пропуская его вперед и провожая зловещим взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. Если бы они были альфами, а не бетами, можно было бы решить, что это вызов в борьбе за омегу. Но это было, конечно, невозможно.

Принц вошел в пещеру, освещенную таинственным голубым светом и напряженно, резко выдохнул. О-принц Беслонеж лежал в хрустальном гробу. Он был бледен, и его запах был тем самым ягодно-болотным. Принц подошел вплотную к гробу и взглянул Белоснежу в лицо. Тот лежал неподвижно, словно и правда был мертв. Принц наклонился, желая подарить омеге поцелуй истинной любви.

Аромат болота усилился. Когда до губ Белоснежа оставалось пару сантиметров, тот резко открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Вскрикнув, а-принц отшатнулся. Глаза Белоснежа горели красным. А зубы были острыми, как у дикого животного. Так и хотелось сказать «саблезубого». Белоснеж поднялся в гробу и аккуратно вылез.

— Здравствуй, милый Принц. Я так ждала, что придет истинный альфа и спасет меня. Пробудит от мертвенного сна. И будет любить и защищать… всегда!

На слове «всегда» Белоснеж хищно улыбнулся и двинулся к Принцу. Тот не успел и пошевелиться, как Белоснеж схватил его за плечи, притянул к себе и впился зубами в шею. А после начался безумный кровавый кошмар. Белоснеж своими острыми зубами отрывал куски плоти Принца, вгрызался, слизывал кровь, выдирал руками кости. Когда рука вместе с плечом были отделены, Белоснеж аккуратно вынул кости и доел плоть. Затем повернулся к Принцу. Тот лежал на полу, хрипел и уже не мог бежать, ноги были перебиты.

Мозг все еще был жив и агонизировал, когда Белоснеж стащил брюки с Принца. Член, разумеется, не стоял, только слегка подрагивал.

— Мда! — выдохнул Белоснеж и плавным движением оторвал член. Посасывая член, как леденец, он принялся осматривать тело. Принц был мертв.

Три часа спустя Белоснеж подошел к небольшому озерцу в этой же пещере и провел рукой по воде. На гладкой поверхности озера отразился его приемный о-отец.

— Спасибо, оми, теперь я сыт! — Белоснеж поклонился, и о-король исчез.

Злой король отошел от зеркала и посмотрел в окно на лес. Его любимый приемный сын был доволен, а сам он счастлив. Когда-то ему стоило больших усилий убить родного о-папу Белоснежа, защищая ребенка от набожного отца. А потом жениться на его отце-альфе и свести того в могилу. Все ради ребенка, его защиты и благополучия.


End file.
